Falling for Prongs
by catlover93
Summary: Lily Evans simply despises James Potter. Then how on earth did she end up his girlfriend? bad at summaries... R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: i can see many mistakes in this fic. but since i need to sleep, i shall correct them some other time.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.**

Lily Evans was at the library, her head bent over a book. She was trying to finish her potions essay which was due on Friday. She had only three days left to finish it. For an average student, three days was considered a lot of time. But Lily Evans did not just settle for average work, she wanted to excel, to do her best. When she had finally found the book she needed, she hurried off to the common room.

Taking a seat at one of the tables near the windows, Lily took out a roll of parchment and began writing her 2 and a half foot essay. This was going to take quite a while. Everyone was busy studying, heads bent over books. Everyone that is, except for a certain three boys.

All of a sudden, a loud trumpeting sound filled the room. "Please rise for the King, His Royal Majesty, the One and Only, Sir James Potter," announced Sirius Black suddenly.

"My lady," said James, taking a bow in front of Lily and kissing her hand.

"Eww!" shrieked Lily.

Sirius moved on, "Sir James Potter has requested that the fair lady go to Hogsmeade with his Royal Highness on an official date."

"Well, unless he stops being a show-off, an immature ass and an idiot, I don't think he's gonna go out on a date with me anytime soon." Snapped Lily, annoyed that she had just been disrupted from writing her essay. Why on earth would she want to go out with a guy who has a big a head as James Potter? No one in their right mind would ever think of going out with him! But what a contradiction she had just posed. As one of the most eligible bachelors currently attending Hogwarts, every girl there must have  
been out of their mind! The other most eligible bachelor? Sirius Black, no better than James Potter himself.

"Aww, come on Lil's, just once?" begged James.

"Firstly, don't call me LIL'S! Secondly, NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" shouted the hot-tempered red head. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't asked her about 23 times already just today.

He's going to get it one of these days…

* * *

The opportunity arose the next morning. After breakfast, Lily pulled Remus aside and told him her plan. He agreed to go along with her plan. He too had been in a constant state of annoyance throughout one of his most important years at Hogwarts. 

Charms was first. Lily called to her friends and Remus to his, "Hey guys! Go ahead without me. I have to get something I left in the common room."

James sat down at his usual seat at the back of the class along with Sirius and Peter, saving a seat for Remus. He noticed that Lily was not there either.

Outside, Lily unbuttoned the first 2 buttons of Remus' shirt, folding up the left collar along the way. She creased the shirt at the ends and ruffled Remus' hair. Next, she muttered a spell that would make Remus' look red and hot and sweaty.

Next, she ruffled her own hair, pulled her shirt up on the left side so that it exposed a little bit of her stomach and performed the same spell on herself. Perfect. They looked like they just had had a hot snogging seesion. Lily giggled; the look on James' face would be simply priceless. Tsk , tsk. Two prefects, both Hogwarts' smartest pupils, "making out" in the middle of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I seriously have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. All I know is that I'm going with the flow…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't not know what I'm doing. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Lily stepped into the class room, followed by Remus. They were hot and red and looked embarrassed. "I wonder why…"thought Black. God he was so slow… beside him, James Potter was red in the face, fuming with anger.

"I suppose even the best of students do go wrong sometimes," said Flitwik, "I'll close an eye this time you two, but don't make it a habit or points will be deducted and a detention would be in place."

James could not concentrate all through charms. He was not paying attention. He accidentally charmed Sirius instead of the frog so that Sirius was doing cartwheels all around the room, sending the other students into fits of laughter. Sirius on the other hand, was actually enjoying it. He felt that he looked great, doing gymnastics in the middle of class, especially one which made his shirt go down to expose what he thought was the hottest chest in Hogwarts.

"10 points from Gryffindor for: charming a student instead of the object!" shouted the little Professor Flitwik.

When the eventful class finally ended, James caught up with Lily as they filed through the doorway out of class.

"Oi, Evans!" he shouted

"Yes Potter?" Lily asked, innocently.

"You refuse to go out with me and there I see you snogging my best friend!" exclaimed James. "You are really too much you know Evans!"

"Well, it is my life and I CAN do whatever I want to do to it." Retorted Lily, before walking past him to catch up with her friends.

James stormed off to the common room. He needed a word with Remus who had managed to slip past him while he was talking to Lily.

* * *

" MOONY! How could you?" asked James. 

"How could I what James?" asked Remus.

"How could you snog my future wife?" asked James, "you know how much I love her."

"Who said anything about snogging Evans?" asked Moony, with a glint in his eyes.

James was speechless. Remus got up and left the room, trying to control his fit of laughter.

"So..." thought James to himself, "you like pranks eh? Lily Evans, you are so gonna get it."

* * *

"Hey Padfoot!" said James.

"Hi Prongs!" responded Sirius.

"Could you get me a broomstick, Lily's undies and Moony's baby pictures?" asked James. "We are up to something."

"Sure James!" said Sirius.

* * *

"LILY!!! Aren't those yours?" asked Alice Longbottom, pointing at the broomstick revolving around the Great Hall at breakfast.

"POTTER! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION!" screamed Lily.

"Cool it Evans," said James coolly.

"NO I WILL NOT COOL IT!" cried out Lily in exsasperation.

"I have to point out to you that i have not broken any of the school rules." said James. "I am 100 sure that there are no rules under revolving a broomstick around the Great Hall during breakfast. Therefore, you are not allowed to book me, take away points or give me detention."

"I KNOW THE BLOODY SCHOOL RULES!!! Under chapter 1.2, it says, no stealing." said Lily. "Hence, I have EVERY RIGHT to punish you. So there!"

* * *

Remus walked into the Great Hall for lunch that same say, right in front of him, enlarge to fit the whole wall, was a picture of him as a baby, bathing, in the nude. He blushed furiously and ran out of the hall.

Sounds of laughter rang in his ears and he visualised people pointing and staring at him. He shivered and bolted up the stairs to the common room. This was definately James plan for getting back at him. The episode that morning was to get back at Lily. Now, it was his turn.

"But seriously, this is a bit over the edge isn't it?" thought Remus. "I need revenge."

* * *

** A/n: not much more to the story. i don't think this is a good story. i prefer my other stories. i only write this cos i have to wait for 4 more reviews till i will write the other story. so R AND R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: there. another chapter. sorry i haven't updated for so long. my computer was spoilt..( **

**disclaimer: nope, don't own harry potter. **

* * *

"Nope. Not here either. Where in Merlin's name is he?" thought James, poking his head into yet another empty classroom.

"Hi James," called a girly voice from behind, followed by fits of laughter.

"Hello ladies." Said James in his most gentlemanly voice. " What can I do for you?"

"Oh…" giggle. Giggle. Giggle. "Well," Pause. Pause. Pause. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this weekend." Said Felicity Brown in one breath.

"I would love to but…" said James. That was when his evil mind started working. If he went out with Felicity, Lily would be so jealous that she would want to go out with him. Therefore, she would have to ask him out. The best part was, he was not going to go out with her until she was on her knees and begging. Bingo!

"I mean, sure! I would love to go out with you." Exclaimed James.

The girl blushed and said, "Well, meet you in the entrance hall at 10 on Sunday, See you around!" With that, she turned and walked briskly out of sight with her friends, there laughter ringing down the hall way.

* * *

"Now, if we closely analyze our dear James' plan, we are able to see many loopholes. For example, what if Lily does not become jealous? Or perhaps how Felicity would feel, knowing that she had just been used? But, seeing as certain boys are a bit more shallow minded when it comes to handling girls and their emotions, we shall look past all those factors." Thought Remus to himself. 

James had just told him his 'brilliant' plan and the four marauders were gathered around the fireplace in the common room. The other three thought it was truly a great plan. Remus, on the other hand, had enough wits to look past the 'wittiness' of the plan.

"I will not be a part of your 'brilliant' plan." said Remus. "There are just too many loopholes and people are most likely going to get hurt."

"Aww... come on Moony," said Sirius, "don't be such a party pooper!"

"Hahaha! Party pooper!" laughed James, apparently highly amused with the term.

Peter laughed nervously.

"Fine then. If you're not going to help us, we'll do it ourselves." said James with mock disappointement. "Let's go Padfoot. See you later Wormtail! Have fun studying with the Grump."

* * *

It was friday afternoon, during lunch break when Lily saw James arm linked with Felicity, the tall Ravenclaw girl. For some odd reason, she felt her heartbeat speed up and her face turn red. "Whats wrong with me?" she asked herself. Why was she so worked up seeing Potter with another girl? Shouldn't she be delighted that he would not ask her out again for sometime?

She turned her back towards them, trying to shake out all those thoughts. She needed a boyfriend. Fast.

* * *

"Hey Alice!" said Lily. 

"Hi Lil's!" said Alice.

"You know what? I think I need a boy." said Lily.

"Isn't that what I've been trying to tell you?" asked Alice

"Erm... hehe." said Lily.

"Anyway, how about Andrew?" asked Alice.

"That tall boy with freckles and orange hair?" asked Lily.

"Yup! Thats the one!" said Alice.

"Nope. Not my type." dismissed Lily.

"Jake Kennedy?" asked Alice.

"Went out with him in fifth year. Horrible kisser." retorted Lily.

"Joseph Dion?" asked Alice.

"Vot? You is mean ze french vun?" mocked Lily.

"Ha ha very funny. Gerald Bane?" said Alice sarcastically.

"You mean the slytherin?" asked Lily.

Alice nodded.

"EWW!!!" cried Lily.

"Well you are being difficult." said Alice

The two girls sat there, going through all the boys names until they found the right one. The one guy for Lily and he was staring at them right in the face. How could they not have noticed? Remus Lupin.

* * *

**A/n: poor james... lol. REVIEW!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: ok... this is the longest chapter i have ever written. so i suppose im getting better at writing longer chapters. i know that this is still short and there is loads of room for improvement, but at least i am improving!!!**

**disclaimer: i dun own Harry Potter... **

* * *

Remus was walking down a deserted corridor when someone pulled him into a cupboard.

"Mmmphhh…"

"Shh… not so loud!" said the stranger.

The stranger shut the door and performed a silencing spell before letting go of Remus.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

"Hey! Wanna go out with me this hogsmeade weekend?" asked the stranger, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to drag someone into a broom cupboard just to ask them out.

"Is that you Lily?" asked Remus.

"Well that's fast." Said Lily; sarcastically.

"Uhh… sure. I guess. But James would kill me!" said Remus.

"Who cares? He can't control your life. Besides, when was the last time you actually went out with a girl?" asked Lily.

"Uhh… fifth year?" said Remus.

"That is practically one fifth of a decade ago!" exclaimed Lily.

"So I guess I'll meet you in the entrance hall, Saturday morning, 9.30 sharp?" said Remus, making up his mind to go out with Lily. Partly because he had not been interacting with the ladies much. Partly also because he wanted to spite James.

"Sure!" said Lily.

"One more question, why are we in a broom cupboard?" asked Remus.

"Another one of Alice's redundant fantasies; She wants to know how it feels like to be in such an enclosed space with the opposite sex." Said Lily; shoving the door open and stepping out into the open air.

"That's just gross."

"Agreed," Said Lily.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Remus.

"To return her favour." Said Lily simply, arousing Remus' curiosity.

"What favour?" he asked.

"Not telling." Said Lily.

"Please?" asked Remus.

Lily just looked at him, smirked, and walked away. "Boys…" she thought to herself, "they want to know everything and yet, their too blur to notice anything at all."

Remus just stood there, staring dumbly into space. "Girls…" he thought to himself, "always keeping secrets. Don't know what goes on in their little minds."

* * *

James sat under the shady beech tree, he tossed a snitch up in the air, and deftly catching it the split second before it got away. Sirius was lying on the ground next to him, looking at the fat and fluffy clouds rolling past. They seemed impassive and not really doing anything but relaxing on this lazy summer day. But looks could be deceiving. Their scheming minds were right now in action. They were trying to think of another prank to play on their teachers. They were going to do it themselves, without Remus' help,just to show him they could do it. 

"How about we move all the desks in Minnie's class room to the one next door?" said Sirius, "She'll think she's in the wrong classroom and go all over school searching for the correct one. That way, we get to miss transfiguration."

"Good plan." Said James, "except wouldn't it be very obvious, not to mention easy to spot the desks in the classroom next door? That way, won't we all get caught?"

"Oh. Right." Said Sirius a little sadly.

They continued their previous ministrations until James said, "How about we..." he beckoned to Sirius and whispered the plan in his ear.

The corners of the boys mouth twitched and slowly curved into a smile. He liked the sound of the new plan, it would surely work...

* * *

It was very early in the morning. There was a slight breeze and the sky was still swirls of pink and purple. Sirius and James were already outside, zooming around on there broomsticks. They took turns catching the snitch and riding James' new StarStriker 100. It was the newest model and everyone was dying to get their hands on it. James had gotten it as a christmas and birthday present even though it was still June and his birthday was in september and it was still six months away from christmas. 

They were out this early also because this was the day they were going to play their "unsupervised by the grump" prank. Or so they had termed it. They were very excited and could not help but release all that cooped up excitment. It was only when student began to walk out of the castle to proceed to there various classes did they go back inside.

Transfiguration was after lunch and they could not wait to play there little, well not so little, prank.

* * *

"Turn to page 184 please, and read the first chapter on turning furniture into animals." said Professor McGonagall in a strict, no nonsense tone of voice. 

There was rustling of pages as the students obediently turned to the page and began reading. Sirius and James were already bored with the book. They could not concentrate anyway, they were just too excited. James looked up at the clock, it was almost time. Sirius stared out of the window. Three more seconds, three... two... one!

There, outside, a huge black mass could be seen. It was moving towards the castle. As it got closer, people started to wonder what it was. In every class room that had windows, people were surprised and curious to see what was it. Even the professors were curious. It approached the castle quickly and the students finally realised that it was a horde of owls. Tens and thousands of owls, coming towards the school. Each one the same tawny colour.

They burst throught the windows and started handing out packages to everyone. Each pakage was wrapped like a present and looked very inviting. Each one was identical in size but different in colour. Attached to it was a note which read 'DO NOT OPEN'. Everyone was curious to find out what was inside and the 'DO NOT OPEN' note made them all the more curious. There was a rustling of wrappers and everyone had opened theirs, execpt Lily of courrse who was not so siple minded, only to find seemingly useless white powder in them. After 10 seconds however, the white powder started to liquidize and form itself into different colours of liquid.

Soon, the liquid started to vibrate and jump up and down the box. Then, it flew out of the box and into someone elses box. So the water, well liquid, show began. At first, the teachers were astounded. They tried every spell they could think of to stop the liquid. They tried removing the boxes from the tables but found that they could not move them. The liquid was now hyper and began jumping about frantically. They even moved from class room to classroom and they weren't exactly small droplets mind you. They kept getting bigger and bigger. This annoyed the teacher greatly as it interupted lessons and kept wetting the notes.

Through out this whole ordeal, James and Sirius were laughing hysterically. That was the best prank they had played on anyone and there was no evidence whatsoever that they were the masterminds behind the prank, or so they thought as they watched teachers and students alike, running away from the liquid to save themselves from getting wet. It was weird how far people would go just to stay dry.

* * *

**A/n: ok... i cant describe the prank very well but i hope you get the idea... if you have any suggestions on rephraing it. please tell me!!! reviews are welcomed too. and i like CONSTRUCTIVE critism. not crap like 'you suck at writing so stop.' at least tell me why i suck at writing if that's what your gonna say... i seriously don't mind if you say you hate my story but at least tell me why!!! anyways, r and r! **


End file.
